This invention relates to padlocks used to secure hazardous instrumentalities. More specifically, the invention relates to the labelling of a padlock with a notice admonishing caution to be exercised before opening the padlock.
It is known in various industries which employ heavy machinery, high voltage electricity, highly active or toxic chemicals, or other dangerous instrumentalities or substances, to secure access to them or prevent their use with a conventional padlock. Typically, the padlock is placed through a link or loop mounted on or adjacent an electrical switch which controls electric power or the door of a cabinet or room housing the power switch or other potentially dangerous instrumentality
It is desirable to place a notice on the body of the padlock to warn of the potential danger associated with opening it when used in one of the foregoing applications. Such a notice can give instructions as to required conditions for opening the padlock, the consequences of noncompliance with the conditions, and/or the identity of one or more persons to be consulted before the padlock is opened or whose well-being depends on compliance with the conditions for opening the padlock. It is further desirable to be able to imprint the foregoing information on the padlock in text or graphic form, including a likeness of the individual most likely to be affected by the opening of the padlock. Such a likeness may be accompanied by a strong admonition, e.g., "DO NOT REMOVE THIS LOCK--MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"
In order to provide the utmost resistance to tampering, padlocks are generally made of hardened steel which presents a poor surface for imprinting by conventional inexpensive techniques. Although labels printed on paper can be attached to padlocks, they and the text or graphic material they carry are subject to wear and damage during handling and to deterioration which is likely to be exacerbated by chemicals or other liquids present in the environments in which the padlocks are used.